Over the years, many means have been developed for transporting axial lead electronic components from one work station to another in automated machinery. For example, it is often required that individual ones of these electronic components are stripped from a reel supported roll which holds such components in spaced relationship by means of pairs of parallel tapes attached adjacent each end of the components. The leads are then cut to a desired length either before or after the component is transported to a lead-bending and insertion machine by a gravity feed chute or slide. Two such techniques are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,196,512 and 4,286,201, assigned to the assignee of this invention.
The inventor of the present invention is also aware of an axial lead component transport scheme where there is provided mechanical means to push such components along a trough guide. This is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,074,666. More recently, a technique has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,493 where an axial lead component insertion machine has been adapted for use in combination with a rather complicated mechanical endless component conveyor.
Although each of these techniques exhibit certain advantages, the inventor herein feels that his new technique which utilizes pneumatic pressure to force the axial lead components through a rigid or flexible conduit from one work station to another is most reliable and cost effective.
The inventor is also not aware of any mechanism which will simultaneously strip such components from tapes holding them and cut the leads to a desired length, in combination with a pneumatic transport means, as will be described in detail hereinafter. It should therefore be evident that such an axial lead electronic component transport means and cutter/loader combination will increase reliability and efficiency in the electronics manufacturing industry and, therefore, constitute a significant advancement in the art.